lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med
"Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med" is the 11th-12th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 22, 2015. This is the 83rd-84th episode overall. Click here for this page on the Mighty Med Wiki. Plot When Chase and Davenport create a groundbreaking energy source with a new piece of technology, the Incapacitator from “Mighty Med” tricks Chase into thinking he’s a potential buyer and takes off with the device. Chase is severely injured in the process so Kaz and Oliver take him to the “Mighty Med” hospital to treat him. Meanwhile, Adam, Bree, Oliver and Skylar try to track down the Incapacitator before it’s too late. Story The episode starts on the bionic island. Chase wakes up Adam, Bree, and Leo saying that he and Davenport finally created a groundbreaking energy source with a new piece of technology. The gang then make it to the room where Davenport is eyeing the invention. Davenport then explain how the invention works and that they have to keep the device in an impenetrable case that can only be opened using his retinas.The scene then shifts to where Chase and Davenport are making their live broadcast and Davenport steal Chase's spotlight. Meanwhile in another room, Adam complains why he always gets stuck doing laundry duty, in which Bree reminds him that he volunteered so he could play his guess-the-stain game. Adam then proceeds to pick up a yellow uniform, which happens to be Bob's, which smells of grape jelly and tuna. He then picks up a red uniform, which has an unidentifiable smell. Bree reminds Adam that they have training to do and drags him to training.After they leave the room, Kaz and Oliver appear through a wormhole. Kaz apparently convinced Oliver to come to the Academy by tricking Oliver that they were going to a comic book festival in Amsterdam. It is then reveal that Kaz wanted to go to the academy because he heard about the bionic people and he hopes of getting bionic superpowers in the process. To avoid suspicion, Kaz and Oliver take the uniforms that Adam had smelled earlier and put them on. Kaz wears the yellow uniform and Oliver takes the red one.The scene then shifts to the common room where Chase complains about that Davenport didn't give him a chance to speak and also the fact that Davenport didn't consult Chase on the decision to mass produce the invention to a company that offered the most money. It shifts back to Kaz and Oliver, where Adam catches lounging around and tells them to get in line for training. Adam then pairs up, Oliver with a girl with electric blast. Oliver then freaks out about the blast jumping into Kaz's arms and then proceed to say that he has a partner and that Kaz should fight her. Later, Chase is seen near the Hydroloop where a "potential buyer" walks out of it saying he wants to invest on the invention. Chase then tells him that that Davenport already had a buyer and that he was left out of the negotiation deal and then "the buyer" tells him that it is a shame and he is used to dealing with people who make their own decisions. Chase decides to make a new deal with the buyer and proceed to show him the prototype. Chase realizes that he never caught the buyer's name in which he gets knocked out by an energy blast by the buyer, who happens to be the Incapacitator, who then proceed to steals the prototype. The scene then shifts to the training room, where it is Kaz and Oliver's turn to fight. They fake not having bionics by pretending to have the same power of telekinesis that can hurt peoples mind. Bree then interrupts the fight and talks to Adam to come with her because Chase was hurt. He then leave the room with Kaz and Oliver in charge. It then shift to where Chase knock out on the floor and comes to his senses. Chase explains what is going on and also says the blast he felt wasn't human. Davenport proceeds to tell them to get in to their mission suits because he could still be on the island. The scene then shifts back to Kaz and Oliver who proceed to ask Adam where to get "more bionics". The rest of the gang walks in and Chase wonders who Kaz and Oliver are. Adam replies that they are the new students. Bree tells Adam that they don't have new students and Adam then realizes they are not new students by the smell of Bob's shirt. Chase wonders if they are with the buyer and proceed to question them about what is going on. The gang was about to fight them when Tecton, Gamma Girl, Gray Granite appear saying they are trying to stop the Incapacitator. Leo then scoff at them and tells them they have the wrong place and proceeds to show his energy transference ability. Tecton recognizes that he has same powers as the Incapacitator and send a shockwave thinking they work for him. Adam bounces back with an energy wave and a fight ensues with Kaz and Oliver watching in the background. It shift to Davenport calling the authorities and the Incapacitator walks in on him. The Incapacitator confronts him and tells Davenport and tells him he needs his device because of his desire for unlimited power. Davenport then tells him that there is no way to get into the case without his retinas and then the Incapacitator attacks Davenport. Meanwhile, the fight between supers and bionics ensue in which Adam fight Tecton, Bree fights Gamma Girl, and Chase and Leo fight Gray Granite. Kaz realizes that he left the wormhole transporter in his pants so he and Oliver go get it. The fight ensues and then Davenport calls saying he needs help fighting the Incapacitator. After this, they stop fighting and Kaz appears and explains who the superheroes are and who the Incapacitor is. They then team up to stop the Incapacitator. Meanwhile the Incapacitator manages to make his own scan of Davenport's retinas and then opens the container and takes the prototype. The group arrives and the three supers confront the Incapacitator but are quickly thrown through in an "energy cage" the roof of the Academy. Then Chase takes aim the Incapacitator but loses and gets severely injured and then the Incapacitator leaves. Davenport doesn't have to tools to help Chase. After introducing themselves to Davenport, Kaz and Oliver explain that they can save Chase because they work at a superhero hospital. Davenport not wanting to risk losing Chase tell the gang to with them and he will warn the authorities of the Incapacitator. The group proceeds to go in the wormhole leaving Davenport behind. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Guest Cast *Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator Special Guest Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Jilon VanOver as Tecton *Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl *Esteban Cueto as Gray Granite Mentioned Cast * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (Indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This is a crossover of Lab Rats and Mighty Med. * This is the first ever crossover with 2 Disney XD shows. * Part 1 of the crossover is a Lab Rats episode, while Part 2 is a Mighty Med episode. * This is the second time Tyrel Jackson Williams and Bradley Steven Perry appear together since Pants On Fire. *This is Disney XD's third crossover. The first was Weasels on Deck (I'm in the Band/The Suite Life on Deck) and the second was Halloween at the Museum (Ultimate Spider-Man/Jessie). *This is the second time Billy Unger and Jake Short work together in an episode, the first being in A.N.T. Farm. Billy guest-starred in the episode EndurANTs. *Oliver and Kaz got to the Davenport Bionic Academy through the wormhole transporter. *Chase gets injured in this episode, and is taken to Mighty Med. *There was a fight on the top of the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas with The Incapacitator. *Chase's laser bo ability was seen again, the last episode being Bionic Rebellion. *This is the second time Chase helps out a villain, the first was in Bionic Rebellion. *This is the second time Donald is seen talking to his inventions. The first time being The Rats Strike Back. *This is the second time Adam gets tricked into believing there are new students, the first was in Llama Drama. *Adam referenced the "Where's Waldo?" book series by dressing up as Waldo. *At the end of the episode when the Lab Rats leave without saying goodbye to Horace, he says, "What, were they raised in a basement?!" which happens to be true. *Marcus was indirectly mentioned by Adam when he asked if The Incapacitator was an android. *Both Eiffel Towers in Paris and Las Vegas appear in the episode. *The Lab Rats discover superheroes are as real as their bionics. *This is the third time Chase is portrayed without his super intelligence, the others being Chip Switch and Bionic Showdown. *Skylar Storm never went to the Davenport Bionic Academy. *This is the second time Chase switches abilities with someone, the first being Chip Switch. *Kaz wore Bob's shirt. *This is the second time Donald makes fun of a powerful villain, the first being Taken. *Chase says to The Incapacitator, "Who needs a girlfriend when you have gadgets?" This means Sabrina (Spike Fright) isn't his girlfriend anymore. *This is the second time Bree almost dies falling of a building, the first was in Mission Mania. *Oliver makes a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine, when he makes a guess about who he reminds Bree of. Goofs * At the start of the episode when Chase wakes everybody up Leo is seen without his arm capsule but in Under Siege Douglas says his arm will glitch without it. * Chase gets a text from Adam in the Mighty Med hospital on his phone, but in the beginning, his phone gets destroyed by the energy transponder. It is possible; however, that he managed to replace his phone in between the scenes of the beginning and the webcast scene, or he has a backup phone. * Kaz used a device whose function was to switch out Chase's super intelligence from the cognitive area of his brain. However, Chip Switch established that Chase's intelligence comes from his chip. ** Although, at least two years happened between the two events, it is possible Chase upgraded or modified it to the point where his super intelligence eventually became integrated into his brain. It's also possible his Super Intelligence becomes part of his brain while he has his chip. Polls Which fight scene was better? Adam, Bree, Chase, & Leo vs. Tecton, Gamma Girl, & Gray Granite The Incapacitator vs. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Kaz, Oliver, & Skylar Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Crossover Videos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Mighty Med Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Kaz Related Pages Category:Oliver Related Pages Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 4 Hourlong Episodes Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes with Special Guest Cast Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Specials Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Cheo Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Major Events